Diskussion:Wilhuff Tarkin/Legends
Infobox anlegen hi, könnte jemand vielleicht so eine infoboxvorlage für Imperiale Personen anlegen, irgendwie in dunkelblau oder schwarz ??.. mfg--Yoda41 17:36, 2. Jun 2006 (CEST) :würd ich gerne tun - kennst du eine farbenliste mit deren kurzbezeichnung? kannst mir dann im ausgleich vielleicht damit helfen: Babeln? --Steffen Gebhart 17:48, 2. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::mm..also von den Farben hab ich keinen plan, und wo ist das problem mit den babeln?--Yoda41 18:00, 2. Jun 2006 (CEST) :is das so recht? wenn ja mach ich das gleich auch nochmal mit bild. das babelproblem hab ich, weil ich die nicht nebeneinander darstellen kann: bild links - text rechts. ich kriegs net hin... --Steffen Gebhart 18:04, 2. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Ja die vorlage sieht echt gut aus, danke. Aber die babel dinger hab ich bei wikipedia auch noch nie hinbekommen.--Yoda41 18:17, 2. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::siehe da! nun auch mit bild: Vorlage:Imperiale Personen mit Bild --Steffen Gebhart 18:18, 2. Jun 2006 (CEST) Hier ist eine Fabtabelle mit sämtlichen Kombinationen eines Fabsyntax. Eine sehr hilfreiche Sache, wie ich finde. Ich würde gerne die Vorlagen so bearbeiten, dass sie unbekannte Zeilen ausblenden. In Wikipedia gibt es solche Vorlagen bereits. Hier habe ich schon unzählige Male probiert und versucht, aber ich bekomm das einfach nicht hin. Wenn du dich etwas mehr mit Vorlagen auskennst, kannst du Steffen vielleicht auch mal gucken, ob so etwas möglich ist. Besonders die Planeten-Vorlage ist immer ultra-mega-lang, obwohl man nur wenige Zeilen mit Fakten füllen kann. Gruß Anakin Skywalker 19:19, 2. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Ja, das Problem versteh ich gut. Man müsste evt mit der if-Funktion arbeiten, bin aber jetzt nach ca einer halben Stunde der Lösung auch net näher gekommen. Schick mir doch mal ein Link mit einem Beispiel - vielleicht klappts mit der Quelltextanalyse. Eine andere Möglichkeit, welche mir gerade spontan durch den Kopf rennt, wäre die informationslose Zeile einfach auszukommentieren... ich probier noch ein bisschen.. Das Babelproblem hat sich ja schneller gelöst als ich zu hoffen wagte :-) Find ich positiv, dass Ihr auch gleich davon Gebrauch macht! --Steffen Gebhart 13:17, 3. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Ja, die Bapperl sind schon gut geworden, denke ich! Das macht eine Benutzerseite gleich viel interessanter... ::Auf die If-Funktion bin ich auch schon gestoßen, aber leider bin ich nach langem Probieren, Testen und Versuchen auch auf kein Ergebnis gekommen. Irgendwie ist das schade... Aber bei dem Artikel Klonkrieger habe ich zum Beispiel den gesamten Quelltext der Vorlage eingeunden und habe Unnötiges enfernt wie Geburtsdatum usw. Eine Möglichkeit, wenn Daten nur unbekannt sind, ist das man es mit ausklammert und trotzdem noch im Quelltext erhält. So kann man die Daten eventuell noch später einfügen. Eine andere Möglichkeit fällt mit nach stundemlangen Analysen von Vorlagen auch nicht ein. Sorry... ::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 13:30, 3. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::Mit dem Beispiel meinte ich eigentlich eins von Wikipedia, eine Tabelle in der Zeilen ausgeblendet wurden! Bei den Klonkriegen hast du dir ja was "zurechtgekürzt" - allerdings unser problem nicht gelöst oder angesprochen. :::Auskommentieren hat eben auch net so ganz geklappt, vielleicht weiss ja Obi-Wan weiter... --Steffen Gebhart 14:01, 3. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::Die if-Funktion ist tatsächlich die Lösung dieses Problem, aber! Aber diese Funktion funktioniert in der Jedipedia noch nicht, da sie zur aktuellsten Version von MediaWiki gehört, während wir hier noch eine ältere haben. Wir können sie also erst verwenden, wenn die Jedipedia aktualisiert ist. Aber bis dahin werden wir die vielen unbekannt''s bestimmt noch ertragen können. :) Ich werde die Infoboxen dann aktualisieren, aber einige Informationen werden dann vllt weiterhin als unbekannt ausgegeben, da ja manchmal auch das Unbekanntsein eine Auskunft ist. Dann wird es wohl auch einige Optionale Informationen geben, die z.B. nur auf eine bestimmte Spezies zutreffen. '''Zu Babel:' Verschiebt bitte die Vorlagen dazu zu einem anderen Namen, denn es geht dabei ja nicht um Sprachen. Vllt wollen wir später auch ein richtiges Babel-Projekt hier erstellen und dafür sollte der Name Babel auch reserviert bleiben, da sich die Bezeichnung eben auf Sprachvielfalt bezieht und das Ganze ja sinnig bleiben soll. Obi-Wan K. 15:26, 3. Jun 2006 (CEST) :also ich fand die schwarze infobox besser .--Yoda41 16:36, 3. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Mir war sie zu schwarz. Die Farbe sollte sich irgendwie an der jeweiligen Gruppe orientieren. Darum haben z.B. die Sith Rot (Lichtschwerter) und die Jedi Gelb (ihre Tuniken, auch wenn der Farbton nicht genau stimmt). Das Grün kommt nun von den Uniformen imperialer Offiziere. Obi-Wan K. 16:55, 3. Jun 2006 (CEST) :ja stimmt von dem gesichtspunkt ist das gut so!! könnte man den nicht bei den jedi noch den richtigen farbton hinbekommen, auf dieser farbseite gab es doch so gut wie jede farbe?.--Yoda41 17:00, 3. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Kann man. Aber (das war mir entfallen) die Tuniken unterscheiden sich sowieso von Jedi zu Jedi. Gelbliche Töne sind nur am häufigsten. Obi-Wan K. 17:11, 3. Jun 2006 (CEST) Verwandschaft zu Ranulph Tarkin Ranulph Tarkin ist hier als Cousin von Wilhuff genannt, im Artikel über Ranulph ist Wilhuf jedoch als sein Bruder erwähnt. Weiß jemand, was richtig ist? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.176.235.140 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 17:20, 14. Mai 2007) :Ja das ist allerdings ein Problem, ich kann da leider nicht weiterhelfen, werde mich mal umhören ob da einer mehr weiss als ich. Gruß Boba 14:05, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Habe auf der WP nachgeguckt und die sagen es sind Cousins, habe es dementsprechend abgeändert. Gruß Boba 14:25, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Abstieg? Im Artikel steht, dass Tarkin eine Zeit lang Kapitän eines Kriegsschiffes war. Das war schon im Imperium, aber zur Zeit der Republik, hatte er schon genug Macht um eine kleine Flotte nach Zonama Sekot zu schicken (Quelle:Planet der Verräter). Ist das kein Abstieg?--Gizor delso 19:48, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ich will nicht unfreundlich sein, aber könnte mir mal jemand antworten?--Gizor delso 21:07, 22. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Als Moff hatte er kommando über eine Sektorflotte, jedoch war auch Kapitän über sein privates Schiff ... und ich will ja auchn icht unfreundlich sein, jedoch frag ich mich ob du wirklich schon einem solchen Artikl wie Tarkin gewachsne bist, als neuer Benutzer. Ich bin ziemlich unsicher wegen deiner Quellenlage, da du etzwas einbauen wolltes wozu du ja keine Quelle hattest und nun da deine Kandidatur gescheitert war, flutschten auf einmal etliche neue Infos in den Artikel. Nochmal: Artikel, Diskussionsseiten, eigene Interpretationen oder "Ideen" sind keine Quelle. Ich hoffe das du dies schon verinnerlicht hast jedoch sag ichs nochmal... doppelt hält besser. Schreib doch sonst ertsmal kleinere Artikel bevor du dich an sowas großes wagst wie diesem hier. --Modgamers 11:28, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) Lesenswert-Kandidatur vom Januar 2008 (gescheitert) * : Der Text an sich ist meiner Meinung nach okay, allerdings gefällt mir die Gliederung nicht so ganz. Die Punkte Aussehen und Charakter kann man meiner Meinung zusammenfassen unter einem einzigen Punkt den man dann Charakter und äußere Erscheinung, der Abschnitt Biografie gefällt mir auch nicht so, da sind zum einem die einfach nur fettgedruckten Überschriften, die man dann doch zu richtigen Überschriften machen sollte. Der Abschnitt Vermächtnis auch ein wenig kurz, den konnte man vielleicht ganz rausholen und in den Einleitungssatz schreiben. Dann vielleicht noch nach Bildern suchen, die Tarkin zeigen, da die momentanen meiner Meinung nach, nicht unbedingt da hinein sollten. Vielleicht sollte man auch die Überschriften an sich anders benennen. Boba (FAQ) 14:15, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) * : Nein, der Text sagt mir überhaupt nicht zu. Die Quellenlage um Tarkin ist nicht mal ausgeschöpft, da unter anderem Cloak of Deception, Dunkler Lord, Planet der Verräter, der New Essential Guide to Characters sowie Darksaber und die Jedi-Akademie-Trilogie noch einiges an Material bieten, was in den Artikel eingearbeitet werden kann, seine Freundschaft zu Sienar müsste zum Beispiel noch ergänzt werden. Außerdem (siehe o.b.) sagt mir die Gliederung nicht wirklich zu, sprachlich ist der Artikel denke ich mal in Ordnung, ich habe ihn nur überflogen. Und ich wüsste gerne, wo gesagt wird, dass seine Haare früher rot waren. Gruß, Bel Iblis bLabLabLa 14:21, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) * : Ich glaube auch, dass bei einer so bedeutenden Person wie Tarkin wohl mehr zu machen ist (wie schon die 2 vor mir sagten). – Andro Disku 19:52, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) * : Ja, da würde ich mir auch etwas mehr wünschen. Aber ansonsten nicht schlecht. Kyle 20:03, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) * : Ich habe den Atikel bearbeitet und finde ihn NOCH nicht lesenswert.--Gizor delso 18:00, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) * : Bisschen wenig, findet ihr nicht? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:52, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) * :Ich bitte euch ein Großmoff mit so ein Test, den entwürdig ihr doch. Wegen den wenigen Test zu einer bedeuteten person bin ich nicht zufrieden. Es gibt bestimmt mehr Quellen über ihn oder aus den Quellen kann man mehr heraussaugen. Vos 19:42, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) Die eingegangenen sechs Gegenstimmen machen deutlich, dass es über diesen Mann mehr zu sagen gibt. Die Wahl ist hiermit gescheitert. Kyle 13:45, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) Tarkin und Battlefrond hä? Wo kommt Tarkin den in Battlefrond II vor ich hab das Spiel und hab ihn da noch nie gesehen--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 16:17, 16. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Frag ich mich auch grad --Benji321 09:41, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :also erstens heißt das Spel Battlefron't'! Und zweitens erscheint er in der Gestalt der Imperialen Generäle! Disting, Soresu-Meister 15:15, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Der kommt in Battlefront II nicht vor. Ob er in Gestalt der imperialen Generäle vorkommt, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Er kommt nur drin vor, wenn du dir das Conversions Pack 1.9 downloadest. Nutella -- 16:03, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :achja das habe ich auch ;) :ok ist das damit abgeschlossen? Disting, Soresu-Meister 16:08, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich denke schon, da dieses Diskussionsthema fast ein Jahr alt ist. Nutella-- 16:12, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Tarkins "Bescheidenheit" Ich glaube, eine Textstelle ist unglücklich formuliert. Dort heißt es nämlich:" Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin war ein bescheidener Mensch, der zwar hoch oben in Imperial City bei den besser Gestellten, aber in einer sehr bescheidenen Wohnung, wohnte. Er beanspruchte die Konstruktionsidee für den Todesstern für sich allein, jedoch war Raith Sienar von Sienar Fleet Systems eigentlich für die Konstruktion und Grundidee des Todessterns verantwortlich" Das klingt für mich so, als ob das mit der Konstruktionsidee irgendetwas mit Tarkins Bescheidenheit zui tun hat. Wenn da jemand bescheiden war, war es Raith Sienar. Könnte irgendjemand die Textstelle umschreiben? --Kneazlegirl 08:15, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Stimmt das ist echt komisch. Passt gar nicht zu Tarkins Auftreten in den Filmen. Wenn das mal jemand erklären könnte;-) 08:24, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Vielleicht kann man das so interpretieren, daß Tarkin nicht in übermäßigem Pomp und Luxus residierte und keinen Sinn dafür hatte, seine Räumlichkeiten mit Gold zu verkleiden! --Exodianecross 12:57, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) Großmoff In diesem Buch steht, dass Tarkin der einzige Grossmoff war. Hier nicht. Was ist denn nun richtig? --Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 16:41, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Er war der einzige Großmoff zu dieser Zeit. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:44, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Zu seinen Lebzeiten war er der einzige Großmoff, doch später gab es mehrere zur gleichen Zeit. So, die zwei Antworten reichen, oder? :-) Bel Iblis 16:45, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Frage In verschiedenen Quellen steht, dass Tarkin der Großmoff über den gesamten Äußeren Rand war. Bedeutet dies, dass er ihn alleine kontrollierte, mit anderen Moffs oder war er nur der Großmoff über eine besonders großen Teil des Äußeren Randes? War er auch so mächtig, dass er auch die anderen Moffs, die ihm nicht unterstanden, kontrolllierte? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.42.189 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 20:23, 8. Jan. 2009) Todesdatum Könnte man nicht auch hinter dem todesdatum in klammer todesstern schreiben? und bei den anderen die bei der zerstörung des 1. todessters gestorben sind? mfg --X-wing 16:44, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Wozu soll denn das gut sein? -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 16:47, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Es werden niemals die Orte hinter das Todesdatum geschrieben, denn die Antwort steht im Artikel bzw. im Artikel zur Jahreszahl. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 12:43, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Kommandant des Todessterns Im diesem Artikel steht Tarkin wollte die Raumstation entführen und im Film zerstört Tarkin Aldeeran, weil Yavin IV zu weit entfernt ist. Gruß Joni 07:03, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Soweit ich das verstanden habe, planete Tarkin, den Todesstern später zu entführen, um den Imperator zu stürzen. 'Bel Iblis' 07:43, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Also erst die Rebellen zerschmettern, dann den Imperator stürzen!? OK, und Aldeeran? Gruß Joni 13:44, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Alderaan sollte zur Verdeutlichung zerstört werden. Leias Wille sollte dadurch gebrochen werden und außerdem sollte die Macht des Imperiums gezeigt werden. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wussten sie ja noch gar nicht, dass der Stützpunkt der Rebellen auf Yavin IV ist, sie wollten es von leia erfahren. Kit Fisto 00:55, 25. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur – Juni 2009 (nicht bestanden) ''Diese Kandidatur lief vom 03.06.2009 bis zum 10.06.2009 * : Ne, das fehlt noch einiges! JunoDiskussion 14:27, 3. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Bin ebenfalls der Meinung, dass aus dem Artikel noch mehr zu machen ist. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 21:17 08. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Kanon Kurz vorweg; Palpatine hatte Ehrfurcht vor Tarkin??? Ich denke, dass ist wohl lediglich falsch fromuliert! ;) :Zum Thema; Tarkin hat laut Artikel den Bau des Todessterns in Auftrag gegeben und hatte auch die Idee dazu. Das wuerde bedeuten, dass Tarkin zur Zeit der Republik (als er ein schlichter Commander der Republik war) den Geonosianern das Projekt (in welcher Form auch immer) zukommen liess und dass, obwohl er Palpatine gegenueber loyal war. Das heisst umformuliert (in Bezug auf den Artikel), dass Tarkin als geringerer Offizier bereits wusste, dass Palpatine Sidous ist, beide Seiten kontrollierte und im Sinne Palpatines die Idee an die Seperatisten weitergab. Ich weiss, grade das Thema Todesstern sprueht vor Widerspruechen, aber ich denke nicht, dass es seine Idee war. Klar, die Autoren spinnen ihre Geschichten (was sie ja offiziell auch duerfen) und dann kommt Lucas (wie zuletzt bei den Mandalorianern in The Clone Wars) und kippt alles. Aber die Filme sollten als einzig echter Kanon angesehen werden und alles andere muss einfach angepasst werden. Ist aergerlich und manchmal einfach nervig, aber so ist es. Die Genosianer planten bereits kurz vor den Klonkriegen, den Todesstern zu konstruieren und zu dem Zeitpunkt standen sich Tarkin und Sidous/Palpatine noch nicht so nahe, dass Wilhuff Palpatine derartige Vorschlaege gemacht haette. Und da er der Republik loyal gegenueberstand, hat er wohl kaum Sidious oder Dooku den Vorschlag gemacht. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Tarkin niemals wusste, dass Palpatine ein Sith, also Darth Sidious war. Alles andere laesst sich dann doch irgendwie in Einklang bringen. ;)) --Blender 16:06, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Die Pläne der Genosianer waren keinesweg endgültig, das Imperium hat noch so manches selbst entwickelt, und daran war Tarkin dann wohl beteidigt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:10, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) Tarkin und Vader Im Artikel steht, daß Tarkin vermutet hat daß Anakin Darth Vader ist, doch es gibt die Dialogzeile in Episode IV, als Tarkin zu Vader was die Jedi anbelangt sagt: "Sie mein Freund sind das letzte Überbleibsel ihrer Religion!" Das läßt einige Schlüsse zu. Der Umstand daß Tarkin auch schon mit Anakin vor und während der Klonkriege zu tun hätte könnte auch dazu beitragen diesen Punkt zu klären! --Exodianecross 14:36, 12. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Schon allein die Tatsache, dass Tarkin mit diesem Satz eindeutig falsch liegt, entwertet die Sache für mich. Denn wie wir wissen war Vader zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht der einzige (Ex)Jedi. Außerdem möchte ich mich im Bezug auf Tarkins Kenntnisse keinen Spekulationen hingeben - an denen du aber anscheinend deine helle Freude hast... Bild:;-).gif - Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 14:59, 12. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::Ich wollte nicht spekulieren, nur einen Punkt klären! Im Hauptartikel steht ja daß Tarkin vermutet daß Darth Vader Anakin ist. Und besagter Satz aus Episode IV weißt meiner Meinung nach darauf hin. Sicher, mit Episode IV fing alles an und vieles hat sich seitdem verändert, aber die 6 Kinofilme sind immer noch die kanonischsten aller Quellen! Ich bin schon gespannt auf die THE CLONE WARS Episode wo Tarkin auftritt und mit Anakin zusammen trifft, das dürfte sehr interessant werden. Gruß, --Exodianecross 13:51, 13. Mär. 2011 (CET) :::Naja, Vader spricht (direkt davor) ja davon, dass Obi Wan sein alter Meister war, und allzuviele Padawan hat der ja nicht gerade ausgebildet... Dementsprechend ist es durchaus wahrscheinlich, dass Tarkin es weiß, aber bleibt schlussendlich dennoch zu einem gewissen Teil Vermutung. 'Pandora' -bin wichtig- ''Diskussion 14:27, 13. Mär. 2011 (CET) :@Kyle: Sorry, dass ich mir hier einmische, aber du hast Folgendes geschrieben: Schon allein die Tatsache, dass Tarkin mit diesem Satz eindeutig falsch liegt, entwertet die Sache für mich. Denn wie wir wissen war Vader zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht der einzige (Ex)Jedi ist. Aber der Film ist fast 35 Jahre alt, das ganze EU kam erst danach. Die Filmemacher sind damals sehr wahrscheinlich von nur einem letzten (ehemaligen) Jedi (mit Ausnahme des grünen Freundes und Obi) ausgegangen, oder etwa nicht? Und selbst wenn nicht, die Jedi mussten doch im Verborgenen leben, Tarkin wusste aber nichst, weder von Yoda noch von Obi noch von anderen Jedi. Oder liege ich falsch? Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Restwochenende, Darth Hate 14:47, 13. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::Ich kann jedenfalls nicht meine Annahme zum Wissen einer Person auf eine Äußerung stützen die vor allem zeigt wie wenig diese eigentlich weiß. Auf alle Fälle ist das ganze keine ausreichende Diskussionsgrundlage. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht werden wir in Zukunft ja noch mehr zur Beziehung der beiden erfahren. Interessant wäre es allemal. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin'']] 15:17, 13. Mär. 2011 (CET) Irdischer Urspung Da das Imperium ja teiweise auf dem dritten Reich basiert habe ich mich gefragt, ob Tarkin möglicherweise auf Joseph Goebbels basiert. Die beiden sehen sich sehr ähnlich wie ich finde, beide waren hochrangige Funktionäre und standen ihrem "Führer" sehr nahe. Weiß jemand mehr darüber? Fipsgibmirchips (Diskussion) 21:44, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Wo du es sagst, die Ähnlichkeit ist wirklich überraschend. Vielleicht hatt George Lucas genau das gewollt. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 08:31, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC)